All I Have
by Sherene Taylor
Summary: They say if you love something set it free. If it comes back then its yours if not then it wasn't meant to be. "Are you certain this is the road you are willing to take" he asked "there will be no turning back should you regret it" "I have to do this" she said sadly "I have no right to make him stay by my side if his heart and loyalty are with her"


"Are you certain you wish to proceed" he asked from behind "you will not regret this decision in the long run"

A pair of sad filled brown puppy dog dough eyes clashed with his golden sun kissed ones.

_******Flash Back******_

"I promise I love you, not her" he pleaded.

"Then why are you still with her if you your heart is mines" she asked sadly. Tired of the games and confusion.

"She was my best friend growing up. She brought so much life and light into my world. She was always there for me and stuck up for me when people were cruel" he explained softly holding her from behind as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"When she told me how much she loved me, I couldn't just turn her away. I owed her the chance at least to see if I could feel the same way." He turned her around to face him "but when I met you, I knew immediately there was no hope for her and I" he leaned down and kissed her softly before pulling away. "Just give me a little more time. I want to be with you but I still love her as a friends and don't want to hurt her or lose her"

She was always a big part of his life and that will never change but she just didn't have his heart.

"I love you Inuyasha"

"I love you too Kikiyo"Two pairs of eyes watched from the shadows. One were filled with tears and on a verge of a break down. The other angered as red seem to slowly seep in.

"You have to let go" he said softly from behind "This is 2 years overdue"

The female said nothing as she walked away crushed.

_******End Flash Back******_

"I'm sure" she said softly "He was never mines to begin with so I have no right to fight for him when he wants to be with her"

He watched her walked away as she grabbed her mic.

He watched in both admiration of her bravery and heart but also pity. No one deserved this kind of heart break. Even one as cold hearted and emotionless, except to her, would not lower himself to do such a thing.

He soon followed hearing the introductions as he got into position.

* * *

"What's up Shikon High" the announcer yelled into the mic getting the crowd pumped.

"Now as many as you know, especially my beautiful ladies" he said with his signature charming smirk making the girls go crazy "my name is Miroku Tanaka and this rare beauty next to me" he said motioning his girlfriend "is the love of my life and hopefully future wife Sango Taijiya" he said making her blush as the crowed awed and most females boo.

"Today we are going to be your host and hostess for this years talent competition. And as you know the winner or winners gets an all expense paid cruise to Bora-Bora for their summer vacation" he said making the others groan wishing they had a good enough talent.

"Now now don't be like that" Sango started "with our first act I have a feeling that you will all change your tone, mainly the males" she said seductively.

Kagome is here best friend and knew what she was going to do.

Her tone made a few males mind wonder and Mirokus' eye twitch in irritation.

"Now help me welcome one of the kindest and most sweetest and very easy on the eyes KAGOME HIGURASHI" she said making the crowd whistle.

Kagome was one of the most sweetest, nicest girls in school and love making friends and meeting new people thus earning her her title as one of the most wanted girls among the males in school.

The crowd started to calm as the lights dimmed and the music began.

_Love is life and life is livin'_  
_ It's very special_  
_ All my love..._  
**The curtains began to divide revealing a figure walking onto the stage singing.**  
_ Oh...oh...oh...oh...oh..._  
_ (Baby, don't go)_  
_ (Baby, don't go) Yeah_  
_ (Baby, don't go, uh)_  
_ (Baby, don't go) Yeah_  
_ (Baby, don't go)_  
_ (Baby, don't go) Yeah, yeah_  
_ (Why you act like that)_

**The females jumped up screaming seeing one of the most hottest and most wanted guys in school. **

_ It's such a shame, but I'm leavin'_  
_ Can't take the way you mistreated me_  
_ And it's crazy, but oh, baby_  
_ It don't matter, whatever, don't phase me_

**Kagome came out and walked towards the front of the stage as she saw a pair of golden eyes staring back at her from the crowd.**  
_ Uh, uh, uh_  
_ I don't believe you wanna leave like this_  
_ I don't believe I just had my last real kiss_  
_ I do believe we'll laugh and reminisce_  
_ Wait a minute, don't bounce, baby, let's talk about this, man_

**He came up behind her and gently pulled her to him as he sang to her.**  
_ Well, I'm bouncin' and I'm out, son_  
_ I gotta leave you alone_

**Inuyasha watched from his seats as he watched heart broken. She knew.**

_ 'Cause I'm good holdin' down my spot_  
_ And I'm good reppin' the girls on the block_  
_ And I'm good, I got this thing on lock_  
_ So without me you'll be fine, right_

**Not once did she break eye contact with him. She wanted him to see how much he hurt her.**  
_ All my pride is all I have_  
_ (Pride is what you had, baby girl, I'm what you have)_  
_ You'll be needin' me, but too bad_  
_ (Be easy, don't make decisions when you mad)_  
_ The path you chose to run alone_  
_ (I know you're independent, you can make it on your own)_  
_ Here with me you had a home, oh, yeah_  
_ (But time is of the essence, why spend it alone, huh)_

_ The nights I waited up for you (Oh, boy)_  
_ Promises you made about comin' through_  
_ So much time you wasted_  
_ That's why I had to replace you_

_ Uh, uh, uh_  
_ It makes a cat nervous, the thought of settlin' down_  
_ Especially me, I was creepin' all over town_  
_ I thought my tender touch could lock you down_  
_ I knew I had you, as cocky as it sounds_  
_ The way you used to giggle before i put it down_  
_ It's better when you angry, come here, I'll prove it now, come here_

_ Stop playin, you gamin'_  
_ I gotta leave you alone_

_ 'Cause I'm good holdin' down my spot (Stop actin' like that)_  
_ And I'm good reppin' the girls on the block (Now you_  
_ know you need to stop)_  
And_ I'm good, I got this thing on lock_  
_ So without me you'll be fine, right (Here we go)_

_ All my pride is all I have_  
_ (Pride is what you had, baby girl, I'm what you have)_  
_ You'll be needin' me, but too bad_  
_ (Be easy, don't make decisions when you mad)_  
_ The path you chose to run alone_  
_ (I know you're independent, you can make it on your own)_  
_ Here with me you had a home, oh, yeah_  
_ (But time is of the essence, why spend it alone, huh)_

**She finally broke eye contact and turned to Sesshomaru as she pulled away. Now it was just them.**

_ People make mistakes to make up, to break_  
_ To wake up cold and lonely, chill, baby, you know me_  
_ You love me, I'm like your homey_  
_ Instead of beef you come hold me_  
_ I promise I'm not a phony_  
_ Don't bounce, baby, console me, come here_

**The crowed watched in awe at the display. Never had they ever seen two people so in sync. Their performance was filled with passion. It seemed so real.**

_ Ain't nothin' you can say to me that can change my mind_  
_ I gotta let you go now_  
_ And nothin' will ever be the same, so just be on your way_  
_ Go 'head and do your thing now_  
_ And there's no more to explain to me, you no_  
_ I know your game and I'm feelin' what you do_

_ So I'm bouncin' and I'm out, son_  
_ I gotta leave you alone, yeah, yeah_

_ All my pride is all I have_  
_ (Pride is what you had, baby girl, I'm what you have)_  
_ You'll be needin' me, but too bad_  
_ (Be easy, don't make decisions when you mad)_  
_ The path you chose to run alone_  
_ (I know you're independent, you can make it on your own)_  
_ Here with me you had a home, oh, yeah_  
_ (But time is of the essence, why spend it alone, huh)_

**He took her one free hand in his and put it to her heart as he tried to send his own message through the song.**

_ All my pride is all I have_  
_ (Pride is what you had, baby girl, I'm what you have)_  
_ You'll be needin' me, but too bad_  
_ (Be easy, don't make decisions when you mad)_  
_ The path you chose to run alone_  
_ (I know you're independent, you can make it on your_  
_ own)_  
_ Here with me you had a home, oh, yeah_  
_ (But time is of the essence, why spend it alone, huh)_

_ I promise you_  
_ You know what I'm sayin' _

**The crowd clapped and cheered as the song came to an end, and the curtains fell.**

* * *

"Kagome"

She turned to see the one person she never wanted to see especially at that moment.

"I-I don't know what to say" he said sadly ears slightly flattened.

"Then don't say anything at al Inuyasha" her voice was soft but pain was evident "Just listen, You have hurt, lied, betrayed and played me for a fool because you thought you owed it to me" tears were streaming down her face as she continued.

"God Inuyasha how stuck up are you or are you that stupid" She nearly yelled making her cringe. They were tears of anger.

"All you had to do was tell me you weren't interested and we could still have been friends at least, but instead you treat me like some charity that needed pity by giving me false hope and love. I thought that after this maybe, maybe we could go back to being friends but" her voice calmed as her eyes diverted to the ground "but we weren't meant to be that either"

Not wanting to be there any more she left. She didn't care what he had to say she didn't care who won the contest. All she wanted was to leave.

So she did. leaving a teary eyed Inuyasha behind.

Unknown to either of them they had an audience. He watched in anticipation seeing the Miko leave. He watched from afar as his love for her began to bloom. Now that the half breed was no more, there was no barrier keeping him away from what was so rightfully his from the beginning.

"Do not worry Miko" he said with a fanged smirk "Your mate is will rid you of this ache"

And with that being said he disappeared back into the shadows.


End file.
